starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Changeling
The changeling is a zerg spy produced by the overseer. It is a very weak and unstable creature with a short lifespan. Overview The changeling, composed of a protoplasmic substance, is capable of shape-shifting into a form resembling a terran. In its normal form, it has a gaunt, skinny upper body with a small head and two long arms, but its lower body is a shapeless, blob-like mass that oozes and pulsates while the changeling drags it behind as it crawls. It can shift between specific appearances. It can even send out psionic impressions leading terrans to believe that everything is "all right". It is intelligent, capable of operating computers. It possesses more strength than an unarmored human and can transform part of its body into a deadly bone blade, although its primary purpose does not appear to be combat.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling Accessed 2009-11-18. History The changeling was developed as late as 2503September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. by the Queen of Blades, who was testing it against the terrans before war broke out. The Terran Dominion, learning about the new breed, also conducted their own tests. Game Unit |image=Changeling SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2=Changeling SC2 Game1.jpg |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |campname= |baseunit= |role=Spy |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=150 |size= |type=*Biological |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost=50 |costgas= |supply=0 |campcost= |time= |produced=Overseer |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=C |speed=3.15 (basic) |accel=1000 (basic) |lataccel=45.0625 (basic) |decel=0 (basic) |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x1 (no effect; basic) |collision=0.375 (basic) |shield=0 (appears as replicated shields value) |shieldregen= |hp=5 (appears as replicated hit point value) |hpregen=0.2734 (basic) |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=50 |makescore=25 |lostscore= |notes=The changeling's movement stats and collision radius vary depending on what form it is replicating. For instance, a changeling which resembles a zergling moves faster, and moves even faster if replicating a zergling with the Metabolic Boost upgrade. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus The changeling has a limited lifespan, which is measured by a decreasing bar visible on the interface below the name, and it will die when the bar is zeroed. The changeling has its own wire-frame and portrait when not transformed. The changeling sometimes speaks, and its voice does not change when transformed. The changeling game unit has no attack or abilities other than shape-shifting; any weapons it appears to carry are false. Changelings can easily be detected if you select your zealots/marines/zerglings, and use /dance. The changeling will not dance. The changeling's maximum hit points do not change, but they appear as the duplicated unit's hit points. For instance, a changeling resembling a will appear to have 45 hit points, but will in fact still have five hit points. When a changeling takes the shape of a zergling, it will have wings if the zerg it copied have the Metabolic Boost upgrade. These wings can be seen on the wireframe of the unit. The Galaxy Map Editor refers the changeling's zergling shape as "zergling with wings".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Abilities Achievements Development Overseers were briefly removed from multiplayer in Heart of the Swarm,2011-10-21. Blizzard Cuts and Adds StarCraft II Units. IGN. Accessed 2011-10-21. effectively removing changelings as well. However, the overseer has been returned to the game as Blizzard examines how to make its abilities more interesting.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. As of June 2012, changelings can be spawned from "siege" range.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09. References Category:Swarm zerg breeds